Zapruder: frame 225
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Kerumunan orang di jalan, tak tahu bahwa seorang pria tengah menyiapkan pembunuhan untuk sang representatif. Full warning inside. For IHAFest September: History.


**ZAPRUDER****: FRAME 225**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OOC. AU. Slight gore. Character's death.

.

_Based on J. F. Kennedy's assassination__, with adaptation._

.

For** IHAFest September: History**.

. . .

1963, November 22—_Dealey Plaza_, Dallas, Texas.

12.00 AM—

Ratusan orang telah memadati tepi jalan. Tak terhalangi hawa November yang menganggu dan tak terusik oleh silau sinar yang ditumpahkan matahari ke Dallas. Seorang pria muda tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menuju mobil limusin yang akan menjadi iringan utama. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika dari sudutnya ia menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing untuknya.

"Hei, Natalia!" seru Alfred F. Jones, nama pria muda itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Natalia itu tidak menjawab. Alfred memperhatikan penampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Surai perak membingkai wajah cantiknya yang menampilkan kerutan dahi, dengan sebuah _babushka_ melindungi helaiannya dari terkena cahaya matahari langsung.

"Kau tak ingin ikut rombongan kami?" tawar Alfred.

Natalia menggelengkan kepala pada temannya masa kecilnya itu. Ia mengisyaratkan pada kamera yang ia genggam dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku mau mengambil gambar," jawab Natalia. Wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Hahaha, baiklah!" seru Alfred. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!"

Lambaian tangan penuh semangat Alfred tak mendapat respon dari gadis itu, karena Natalia terlanjur berjalan dahulu, meninggalkan Alfred dengan bayangan punggungnya yang dilapisi mantel coklat.

"Alfred." Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Matthew," balas Alfred. Senyum lebar terlempar dari sosoknya pada saudaranya.

"Sudah waktunya, Al."

"OK!"

. . .

_Texas School Book Depository_—

"Sepertinya di sini cukup bagus."

Salah satu jendela di lantai enam gedung terbuka, memberinya pemandangan langsung ke _Houston Street_ sampai ke _Elm Street_. Seorang pria menyiapkan sebuah senapan. 1968 Mannlicher-Carcano, 6,5 milimeter, dengan teropong bertengger bagian atasnya.

. . .

12.29 AM—

Kerumunan orang yang telah berkumpul di tepi jalan sepanjang rute perjalanan iring-iringan rombongan mereka. Sorak sorai keras membahana ketika mulai terlihat mobil limusin utama yang membawa Alfred F. Jones, representatif sekaligus orang terpenting di negeri ini. Dengan segera puluhan kamera terarah pada mobil itu, menyorot detik-detiknya melewati Dealey Plaza—tanpa mengetahui bahwa itulah saat terakhir pria muda itu.

Iring-iringan mobil terus bergerak sepanjang jalan _Houston Street_, lalu menuju _Elm Street_. Alfred samar-samar menangkap bayangan Natalia yang berdiri di atas rerumputan antara_ Elm Street _dan _Main Street_ sambil mengarahkan kamera pada mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan melempar senyum lebar pada gadis itu.

Di sampingnya Matthew tampak tersenyum juga. Untuk sekali, Alfred heran ia tak membawa anjing berbulu putih yang sering disebutnya beruang itu. Selain ia dan saudaranya, ada Arthur, kakak laki-laki mereka yang juga berada di dalam limusin itu. Tetapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah kerumunan orang yang terus bersorak dan bertepuk tangan padanya.

. . .

"Keh."

Ia mengumpat pelan sambil mengintip dari balik teropong senapannya. Mobil limusin yang dinaiki Alfred terus melaju menuju _Elm Street_. Jemarinya telah berada di depan pelatuk, siap menariknya sewaktu-waktu.

. . .

12.30 AM—

Mobil limusin mendekati gedung _Texas Book Depository_, lalu perlahan menikung ke _Elm Street_. Alfred melambaikan tangannya. Tetapi belum sempat terlalu jauh dari gedung itu, suara keras membelah atmosfer.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika sebutir proyektil metal dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah udara, terus menghujam ke bagian kanan kepala Alfred sampai tengkoraknya pecah dan isi otaknya berhamburan. Peluru itu tak berhenti, namun terus berlanjut ke bahu Matthew, keluar dari dadanya setelah mematahkan iga, menembus pergelangan tangan kanannya yang bertengger di atas paha, sekaligus juga melukai pahanya.

"YA TUHAN!"

Hampir karena refleks, Arthur berteriak histeris. Fragmen dari otak Alfred berceceran menghujani dirinya. Ia juga melihat salah satu fragmen kepala Alfred tercecer di belakang mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memanjat bagian belakang mobil yang masih melaju itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pecahan itu berhasil ia raih. Adrenalin meluncur ke setiap jaringan tubuhnya. Horor tercermin dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Matanya kembali pada Alfred. Ekspresi menakutkan membeku di wajah adiknya. Ditambah dengan tengkorak yang menganga. Begitu mengerikan.

Alfred F. Jones, representatif negeri ini telah ditembak mati oleh orang tak dikenal. Saudaranya, Matthew Williams terluka parah oleh peluru yang sama. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang tentang hal ini?

Hanya dalam satu momen itu, kerumunan yang semula tenang berubah menjadi kalang kabut. Semuanya seakan tenggelam ditelan histeria kerumunan manusia yang baru saja menyaksikan salah satu mimpi buruk mereka. Sebuah hari bersejarah menjadi teror dalam sejarah mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang pengendara mobil segera mengarahkan limusin ke rumah sakit. Sementara di belakang mereka, ia melihat sekilas orang-orang telah bergerak ke _Grassy Knoll_.

"Aku melihat penjahatnya di sana!"

. . .

Natalia terfokus pada kamera di tangannya. Ia mengintip lewat lensa dan menanti saat-saat mobil Alfred lewat di depannya. Begitu mobil itu lewat, ia akan mengambil gambar.

Hampir bersamaan dengan waktu ia menekan tombol kamera, ia mendengar letusan senjata. Mendadak adrenalinnya berlomba ketika ia menyadari gambar yang telah diambilnya. Shock menyerang gadis itu.

Natalia terhenyak. Ia melihat sendiri kepala Alfred yang meledak. Tangannya bergetar. Matanya membesar. Napasnya mulai cepat memburu dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Aku melihat penjahatnya di sana!" seru seseorang sayup-sayup.

Begitu ia mendengar seruan itu, Natalia tersadar. Satu per satu orang mulai merangsek ke _Grassy Knoll _Segera saja ia berlari menyeberang _Elm Street_ dan mengikuti mereka mencoba menemukan sang pembunuh. Sayangnya, pun mereka tak berhasil menemukan seorang.

. . .

Sekali lagi ia membidik, jemarinya perlahan menarik pelatuk. Senapannya menyalak. Sebutir proyektil metal membelah udara. Ia melihat melalui teropongnya ketika kepala pria itu meledak. Tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri, dengan segera ia menyembunyikan senapannya di antara kardus yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Begitu selesai, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyeberang ke sisi lain lantai, turun dengan tangga belakang. Wajahnya tenang dan hampir tanpa emosi. Sebotol soda tergenggam di tangannya. Seorang polisi yang ia temui di lantai dua membiarkannya lewat begitu saja, dan ia keluar dari gedung itu lewat pintu depan.

Waktu menunjukkan 12.33 AM. Rencana telah berhasil dilaksakan.

. . .

1.45 PM

_Texas Theater—_

Matanya mengarah kosong pada panggung. Tak ada musik yang memasuki otaknya. Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pria menemui dirinya dan memberinya dua senjata api. Satu telah ia pakai sesuai dengan instruksi pria itu.

"_Kau harus membunuh Alfred F. Jones saat ia berada di Dallas, da. Mulai sekarang kode namamu adalah… Cuba.__ Sebagai gantinya aku akan membebaskan keluargamu dari hutang-hutang mereka da."_

Ia menggigil bila teringat pada sosok tinggi besar pria itu. Beserta aura hitam yang selalu mengelilingi dirinya. Entah mengapa ia harus membunuh representatif negara, ia masih tak mengerti.

BYAR!

Mendadak saja lampu sorot terarah terang ke dirinya yang berada di barisan kursi paling belakang. Matanya membesar. Ia bisa merasakan seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tertangkap sudah, dirinya.

"Cuba, angkat kedua tanganmu dan menyerahlah!" teriak polisi.

Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan dengan tenang mengangkat kedua tangannya. Bibirnya menggumam, "Ya, seperti semuanya sudah berakhir."

. . .

"Kakak! Apa kau yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh Alfred?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Aku melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan, da."

Sang gadis terhenyak. Kakak laki-lakinya telah berubah. Semenjak dahulu, pria ini—bukan, pria ini bukan kakaknya yang dulu lagi—sudah memiliki api persaingan aneh dengan Alfred. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan wajah kakak perempuan mereka jika mendengar tentang hal ini. Kakak perempuan mereka yang telah membesarkan mereka, kakak perempuan yang telah meninggal di tangan pria ini. Dunia telah merenggut semua yang telah ia kasihi.

Suara ketukan halus datang ke telinganya. Sang gadis merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sebuah revolver meletus. Merah dari darah sang gadis berkembang mengotori lantai rumah.

**(end)**

. . .

22 November 1963, Dallas, Texas.

Presiden USA, John F. Kennedy, tewas ditembak pada pukul 12.30 AM waktu setempat ketika berada di dalam mobil bersama istrinya. Pembunuh yang sama juga melukai Gubernur John Conally dengan fatal. Investigasi pemerintah menduga Lee Harvey Oswald adalah tersangkanya. Namun banyak yang tidak mempercayainya. Sampai sekarang, pembunuhan ini masih menimbulkan banyak perdebatan. Oswald sendiri dibunuh oleh Jack Ruby sebelum sempat diadili.

Di antara saksi yang dianggap penting oleh FBI adalah _Babushka lady, _seorang wanita misterius yang terlihat memakai _babushka _(penutup kepala yang sering dipakai perempuan Rusia di usia lanjut), dan menurut para saksi lain, memegang kamera. Wanita ini berdiri di atas rerumputan antara Elm street dan Main Street. Setelah terjadi tembakan, dia lari ke _Grassy Knoll_, lalu tampak berjalan ke arah timur _Elm Street_, dan setelah itu tak pernah terlihat lagi. Sampai sekarang identitasnya masih misterius. FBI percaya jika foto-foto yang diambil wanita ini muncul ke permukaan, maka kasus ini akan mendapatkan titik terang.

Zapruder, adalah nama orang yang telah merekam salah satu film terbaik dalam kejadian pembunuhan ini. Termasuk salah satu film yang paling dipelajari dalam mengungkap kasus ini.

. . .

**Casting (?)**

America : President John F. Kennedy

Belarus : "_Babushka Lady_"

Canada : Governor John Connally

Cuba : Lee Harvey Oswald

England : Mrs. Kennedy (ya, gak usah ketawa deh #dihajar)

Sisanya masuk ke plot twist saya orz.

. . .

Oke, hari pertama kuliah udah datang orz, mendatangkan galau juga. Sebelumnya maaf kalau fic ini gak jelas. Silakan injek saja authornya, goreng lele ini kalau perlu orz.

Tak perlu banyak bacot, review please?

—karena review adalah nyawa fic m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
